The present invention relates to containers and closures and, in particular, to a container having integrally formed means for use in securing a closure to the container. It has been a common expedient to provide a container with an attached or integrally formed surrounding channel which receives and shields the lowermost edge of a closure skirt, thus to protect the resultant assembly against an inadvertent or surreptitious removal of the closure.
The prior art devices have typically provided the surrounding channel with one or more portions severable therefrom so that the severable portions when removed simplify access to the contents of the container and preferably leave telltale evidence that the container has been opened.
A difficulty with such prior art devices, particularly when applied to relatively pliant plastic containers and closures, is that the means by which the closure is assembled to the container is almost always reversible with the consequence that skillful manipulations can be employed to reverse the mode of container and closure assembly so as to allow one to gain access to the contents of the container and then reclose the container without leaving any evidence that the container has been entered.
An object of the present invention is to provide a container and closure assembly wherein the container has means formed integrally therewith for so securely anchoring an interfitting closure that a supplemental mode of container entry is required to be provided.
Another object of the present invention is to provide novel means integral with a container for securely anchoring a closure for the container.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description and the drawings.